This invention is related in general to video processing and more specifically to action-recognition systems and methods for detecting or locating a particular action in a video. Generally, video action recognition systems compare actions in a query video to many reference videos to detect whether an action in the query video matches the action in a particular reference video. In this manner, a particular action such as, e.g., walking, running, jumping, throwing a punch, or other action performed by an animate or inanimate actor can be identified. Action-recognition systems can be employed in various demanding applications, including video surveillance, collision-avoidance for unmanned aerial vehicles, video editing, video piracy prevention, and viewing applications. Such applications often demand high-speed recognition of a particular action(s) occurring in a video.
High-speed action-recognition systems are particularly important in surveillance applications, where any delays in detecting a particular action may result in a security breach. In such applications, multiple videos are often displayed simultaneously on various monitors. Security personnel may wish to be alerted when a particular action in a video occurs. An action recognition system may alert security personnel to a desired video display when a particular action in the video is detected by the action-recognition system.